Empty mouth, empty stomach
by Daisy E. Grae
Summary: Jessica says the most hurtful words that throw Bella into the thoughts of a starver and purger. How will this affect her wedding, her life, her Edward? Summary will probably be changed, along with the title.
1. Words Can Break Bones Too

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I'm not supporting ANA, don't think I am.  
I'm not writing this for reviews, I can care less about reviews you don't want to give me.  
I know how bad it is to be diagnosed with even ednos, so I'd like to say:  
"I'm not writing this for popularity, reviews, or fanfic fame."**

**But enjoy when you read this:**

* * *

I thought it was a normal day, I mean, it felt like a normal day.  
I never knew I was bothering her so much, and I never knew I'd be affected so largely.  
I guess we have more problems to add to me and Edward's relationship. Me.

"I'll pick you up soon, right after we're done with the meeting," Edward kissed my cheek.  
I let go of Edward's hand to go into Jessica's house for the graduation party and sighed when I entered. No vampire friends in here. I kept my eyes on the ground while walking to the kitchen and when I finally lifted my head Jessica was giving me an intolerable glare.  
"What's up, Jessica? Nice party, by the way," I complimented, a bit confused.  
"Why does Edward like you?" She said with cold, still eyes. Wow, that was pretty blunt but didn't she get over this already?  
"Ask him if you'd like. We're just… You know? Together." I put my hand against each other to show her how close we were, staring at the ring on my left hand's finger. She made a gag noise and scoffed.  
"No, I don't know. You know that you aren't good enough for him?" She insulted.  
"Yes, I do know that I'm not good enough for him." I replied calmly. Where was all this coming from? School ended and we were soon to be parting ways and she wants to say goodbye in this way?  
"Jeez, Bella. You don't even care? You know he can leave you. He can leave you for someone with… ugh, a better body or better style." She spat. I was balling my hands into fists now. I know I'm not perfect for Edward but our bond is forever. Nothing can change that. Not even Edward. And soon enough, that bond would be permanent and the ring on my finger is proof.  
"Jessica, what is up with you? I didn't do anything to you." I whispered.  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding me? YOU didn't do anything to me?! You took someone that I was going after like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis, "You don't even deserve him! And you don't even try to make yourself good enough for him. You know what you need? You need to lose that belly weight. Yeah. And those legs? Oh my GOSH! Horrible. What's with those flabby arms? Do you eat butter and oil as meals?" She rambled loudly.  
"Jessica, calm down. Please. What brought all this up?" I questioned quietly. Everyone at her party was staring our way and her mother was beginning to give me a dirty look.  
"I'm saying that you should at least try to be on Edward's level. I mean go on a diet. Fix your face. UGH! I hate even looking at you with him." Her words hit me like rocks. I could feel wounds opening up but I still wouldn't move. I turned around on my heel and walked towards the door. Was I really that bad? I never really considered my weight.  
"I'm sorry, Jessica. I'm sorry if I took what you wanted, but I can't apologize for how I look. Have a nice life," I said and turned, knowing that I would probably never see her again.

The walk from Jessica's house to mine is pretty long so savagely, I took out my phone and called Alice. When I reached the curb at the end of the street Alice's yellow car appeared before me, the door left ajar.  
"Hey, what happened? All I saw was you leaving Jessica's house and walking all the way home. What happened at the party?" she questioned me.  
"Nothing. Jessica just didn't really want me there. I just wanted to go home, so thank you for picking me up. Is your family meeting over? What was that about anyways?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.  
"We were just talking about the wedding and your transformation, all that good stuff," she smiled, beaming.  
When we reached the house I saw that Edward automatically stepped out to see us. Alice faced him and he faced Alice as they had their own private conversation in their heads. After their conversation was over, I stepped out of the car and Edward was there holding his hand out. I reached for it and reassurance washed through me ever since I stepped into Jessica's house. She's wrong. I'm fine just the way I am and Edward loves me for who I am.

The hour pretty quickly and soon enough, Edward and I were heading home. Edward kept hold of my hand when he drove and in seconds we were in front of my house. Edward was right at my side, opening the door. I looked up and smiled. My heart pounded wildly and I looked down before he could see me blush. I was now staring at the side-car mirror and the reflection was depressing. My skin had acne and my lips were dry. My cheeks were chubby and my eyes weren't even the same shape. My hair was messed up and my ears looked bigger than usual. I looked away from the mirror and looked up at Edward instead. Oops. Big mistake. His beauty was stunning and I imagine my raggedy face and body standing next to his. I wanted to cry at the sight. Edward noticed and bent down.  
"What's wrong?" He worried.  
"Haha, nothing. Hey, Edward, what is it about me that you love so much?" I tried saying this in the happiest and curious tone possible. Was it working?  
"Everything." He smiled, "Words can't even describe half of what I would try explaining."

My mood lightened.

**Okay, hope that was acceptable for chapter 1. :)**

**Added note (May 18, 2008): I had to change this chapter a bit because I needed it to fit into a reasonable timeline. I guess you can say that this story is after Eclipse, starting from a couple weeks before the wedding and after. I hope this story turns out great, I have many doubts so far in the plot. **


	2. Bella Italia

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, other than "Heather". **

**Here's the chapter I've made you guys wait for!  
Pray to God, I hope this chapter will make you want to continue reading.  
**

**Enjoy:**

"So, why were you suddenly curious about my bond towards you?" Edward asked when we entered the house.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you would say," I replied back, walking to the kitchen.

"You know, Bella? I might be able to save you from flying vans and I might have the gift of photographic memory, but I absolutely, in no way, can I read your mind. So can you please stop leaving me alone in my own curious thoughts and tell me what's going on?" He said in almost one breath. Catching the breath he just released, I swayed. Intoxicated, I leaned against the kitchen counter and regained my posture.

"Nothing's in my head, Edward. Really. I've just had a long day and it's nice to hear you speak of me so highly once in a while." I smiled. He grinned, wide and breathtaking, before I heard his harmonious chuckle. When he finished laughing, I took two poptarts from the cabinet shelf and placed them in the toaster.

"So what are we planning to do today?" I asked Edward while nibbling on the corner of a warm pastry.

"I'm not sure. I guess, since it's a Friday, we can go out, on a date. Do you have anything in mind?" He questioned, like it was normal for him to ask this. Edward never really asked me out on a date. We just always did things together that it was unnecessary for him to ask but now that I've heard him say it, it surprised me, happily.

"Sure, I'd like to go out tonight. But I don't know what we can do. Would you like to see a movie?" I asked casually after recovering from my shock.

"Eh, well, the movies that are out tonight aren't very entertaining. They're a bit cliché, if you ask me," he smirked, "would you like to go somewhere else instead?"

"Well, let's just eat out, at any restaurant," I suggested before I realized the flaw in my idea, "Oh. Sorry, we can do something else. Let me just think…"

"Bella, eating at a restaurant is a great idea. What restaurant do you want to eat at, your choice." He smiled thoughtfully. Automatically, a restaurant name popped up in my head.

"Bella Italia!" I practically screamed.

He chuckled and stood up, "That sounds great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

My face dropped uncontrollably. "You're leaving?"

"Well, Bella, if I could stay with you longer, I definitely would, without a doubt. But since we're going on a date tonight," my breath caught again, " I need to change my clothes." He smiled, making it unbearable for me to not smile back.

"Okay. See you at seven, tonight."

I stood up as well and walked towards the front door. Before turning the doorknob, Edward spun around and suddenly, his left hand placed itself on the small of my back. My breath, already trying to maintain it's normal breathing rate, kicked and my body prepared itself for what I knew was coming. My toes tipped and his head lowered. And when his lips met mine, my toes fell and my body went limp. His hand left the doorknob and he used both his hands to hold me up, though he only needed one. When I thought the kiss would end, I released his lips from my hold and lowered myself. But his lips, surprisingly, weren't done. My breathing raggedly tried inhaling and exhaling while his lips continued they're exploration of the lips they already knew well enough. After what felt like an hour, I was surprised out of my skin when his tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for approval of entrance. My mouth opened, exhaled, and prepared itself for Edward's incautious behavior, but he stopped. He released my lips and dropped his head, leaning his forehead against mine. Looking down at my face, he laughed.

"I'll see you at seven, Bella" he said, placing his right hand on the doorknob once again, smiling. I sighed, waving goodbye and smiling back.

After catching my breath, I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed my second poptart and began nibbling on it as I walked up the stairs. I continued chewing on the chocolaty center of the poptart when Jessica's voice crept through my ear and caused me to stumbled on the last step of the staircase. _You know what you need? You need to lose that belly weight. _Lying on the floor, I collected myself and hugged my knees, leaning against the wall. Jessica was just upset that day, is all. I heard that her mom was about to lose her job so she needs to find a job herself, so she was probably just stressed out. She didn't mean it at all. Anyways, today will be a great day, and my little out-of-control thoughts aren't going to ruin it.

I stepped into my room, looking for something appropriate to wear for tonight. I picked up the blue blouse that Edward once loved, I wonder if he still does. I picked up jeans, skirts, belts, blouses but none of them seem to be good enough for tonight. I tossed myself on my bed with frustration. My whole wardrobe crossed my mind before I had enough desperation for my next act. I got up and grabbed the phone from the receiver. With her number engraved in my brain, I called Alice. Before the first ring finished, Alice's voice sounded in my ear.

"Hello, Bella!" She sang.

"Hi, Alice. Can I ask you a favor, or do you already know what I'd like?" I chuckled at my own lousy joke.

"Of course you can ask, but yes, I do know," she giggled, "Edward and you are going on a date tonight, so you need the perfect outfit, hm?"

"Yes, Alice. Can you please help me? I looked at every piece of clothing I own and it all looks so unworthy. And you must know my desperation if I'm asking you to help me, so please!" I begged, so unlike my normal behavior towards Alice.

"Sure, Bella! It's four o'clock right now. I'll give you fifteen minutes to change and I'll pick you up at four-thirty, okay?"

"Thanks, Alice. See you soon."

Alice and I ended up shopping in Seattle but the shopping trip isn't turning out as useful as I wanted. We've already been to three shops and I still couldn't find anything perfect. Alice and I spent a full hour having a shopping montage and now, we're at out fourth store.

"How about this?" She held a halter top in front of me.

"No thanks, Alice. I want something a bit classy. Something that's pretty but still covers up." I told her.

"But Bella! You have such nice shoulders and your arms look toned and everything. You need to show those things off!" She tried coaching me. Fortunately, it didn't work.

"Nope. I want classy and pretty." I smiled at her disappointed expression.

We continued searching through the racks of clothing and Alice continued giving me provocative and, sometimes, beautiful pieces but I turned those down. I tried on wide leg pants, capris, skirts, high-waist shirts, everything and I still wasn't satisfied.

"How about these, Bella? You don't have any skinny jeans." Alice said while handing me the pants.

"Hm, well, I guess I can try them on." I replied back while walking towards the dressing rooms. When I tried on the skinny jeans, they fit perfectly. I was so surprised by the way they looked on me that I automatically stepped out of the stall and called Alice.

"Bella! Dear, you look so good. Those pants look so nice on you!" She complimented when she saw me.

"Thanks, Alice. I think I'll buy these ones. Now I just need to look for a shirt." I stepped back into the stall and changed back into my jeans. Before I could move a step out of the stall, Alice was in front of me holding different types and colors of skinny jeans.

"Bella! Those skinny jeans looked so nice on you. They looked so different compared to your plain old flared jeans. So, I was looking around and I found a whole bunch of different kinds of skinny jeans and they're all your size! Try them all on, now!" She squealed at my stunned expression.

"Mm, Alice. I think these are too many pants to try on. I think I'll just buy the ones I tried on." I apologetically replied back. Her face had sadness written all over it but I couldn't help it, she wanted me to try on more than ten pairs of pants.

"Okay, Bella." She said before turning and disappearing for the next fifteen minutes. But during those fifteen minutes, I found a shirt. The shirt was white with a crochet design around the collar bone area. The sleeves were short and puffed and it was an oversized shirt.

"Alice," I whispered, knowing she would hear, "look at this shirt…"

"Oh, Bella! It's beautiful, it's perfect. Are you going to get it?"

"Yes, I think so." I smiled brightly. This shirt will be perfect.

After leaving the store, Alice dropped me off at my house and told me excitedly, "Have fun tonight, Bella! You'll look so great!" before honking her horn and driving off. I had thirty minutes to shower and get changed so right after I entered the house, I ran to my room and grabbed my toiletries and towel. After showering, I quickly towel dried my hair to the best of my ability. Wrapping the towel around my body, I ran to my room.

"AHH!" The scream of absolute terror ripped through my throat as I opened my room door to find Alice standing right in front of me.

"Bella! I forgot, your hair. You need it to be perfect for tonight as well. So, that's why I'm here," she smiled, "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Putting my hand to my heart, "No, Alice. It's okay. Just don't surprise me like that." When Alice finished with my hair, she stepped out to let me change. After I finished, I stepped in front of the mirror.

"OH!" I exhaled as I saw my reflection. I looked like the very opposite of plain. I actually think that I looked… pretty. I couldn't wait to show Alice, and Edward.

"OH!" Alice exclaimed when I opened the door to show her how I looked. I giggled at her reply, hearing how it was the same as mine.

"Bella! You look absolutely gorgeous. You need to dress like this more often!" She cheered.

"Thank you so much, Alice. I'm getting so nervous. How many more minutes do I have until Edward comes?" I asked.

"Exactly seven minutes. Now, this is where I should step out. I'll see you later, Bella. Have fun, you look so pretty! By the way, ask Edward to go straight to our house after your date is finished. I have something to give you." She disappeared suddenly and I heard the back door close. I'm suddenly very, very nervous. I can't even breathe. This is just a date, just Edward and I. Why am I so nervous? We always spend time together alone. Oh, goodness. Am I overdressed? Maybe I overreacted a bit too much and now I look overdressed. I ran to the bathroom and made sure I looked okay. My hair was both wavy and curly and the curls cascaded over my shoulders as I fixed them. My heart thumped painfully as I heard the doorbell ring and two knocks against the door.

"Edward's here." I whispered to myself before running to the door and swinging it open as calmly as possible.

"Hello, Edward," I smiled.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Are you ready?" He smiled back.

Before I could answer, his hands surrounded my face and his lips touched mine. My breathing, which already suffered so much today, fought to keep itself going.

"Um, yes. Hold on, let me just leave a note for Charlie." I let go of him to get a piece of paper next to the phone. After writing the note, I took hold of Edward's hand and walked towards his car.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Really, you look beautiful." He told me after opening my door.

"Thank you, Edward. Of course, you look handsome." I said, pecking his cheek.

When we arrived at Bella Italia, nostalgia rushed through me as the waiter automatically began to flirt with Edward. Though I was standing right next to him, my arm linking through his, she continued to act as if I didn't exist.

"What would _you _like today?" She asked Edward, emphasizing the fact that she's only talking to him. Unlike the last time we were here, I was seething and Edward began to notice.

"Well, as you can see, my _fiancee_ is sitting across from me. And since the rule is: ladies first, I'd very much appreciate it if you'd ask her what she'd like first." He said matter-of-factly, as if he didn't just break the heart of an innocent, ignorant lady.

"Um, miss, what would you like tonight?" She said, obviously hurt. I smiled, trying not to show here how happy I was that she was given what was coming to her.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli and some Coke, thank you." I told her without looking up.

"Sir, what would you like?" She asked Edward quietly, intimidated.

"I'll have a small Caesar salad, vegetarian lasagna, and a Coke, also." He said quickly, not looking at her face either.

"Okay. I'll be back to bring your drinks in a couple minutes and if you have any questions, my name is Heather." She said hurriedly before tripping back into the kitchen.

"Edward, you look very handsome, tonight," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Bella Swan, you look unbearably beautiful, tonight. Did Alice help you get this new outfit? I've never seen this shirt in any of the piles of clothes in your room," he laughed.

"Haha, yeah. Alice helped me. We went to Seattle and went through four stores." I replied back.

After a few more sentences said, Heather returned with our drinks and informed us that our, "plates will be arriving soon."

"That reminds me, what's with the seafood and vegetarian entrees? Is that meant to be a joke?" I giggled at my own joke.

"No, actually, it's for you," he laughed back.

"Huh? What do you mean? I already ordered my ravioli." I said, confused.

"Yeah, but you ate that last time we were here, if my memory remembers correctly. So I want you to try something new as well." He smiled, giving me his hand.

I placed my hand in his as I asked, "And what that kiss about? It was completely unexpected, I couldn't even control my breathing minutes after you left," I giggled.

"Haha, I just wanted to add a little more proof to my answer of why I love you so much. I'm sure that you're the only one who I can kiss for more than a minute without killing. I love you too much to do that, Bella. I was really surprised that you even asked me that question. I thought by now, you'd know that I love every part of you. Even the little hairs that rise when I touch you," he whispered, as his hand squeezed mine. I blushed, and continued blushing as he opened his mouth to say more.

"And also, I have to go hunting tomorrow. Everyone's coming this time, even Alice. So you'll have to take extreme care of yourself until Sunday." He whispered apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. You'll be home by Sunday than?" I said, obviously recovered.

"Well, actually, Alice is coming back but the rest of us will be back on Tuesday. I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered, again. This time apologetic was seeping from his words.

"It's okay, Edward. I just hope you have fun hunting with your family. Get a mountain lion for me, okay?" I smiled, trying to make the conversation light again.

"Haha, okay, Bella." He said, lifting my hand from the table and keeping it on top of his. Heather was coming back, staring at our intertwined hands.

"Here are your entrees," she stuttered, " If you have any questions, you can ask for Heather. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," I said before she left.

After finishing all the food, I ended up having extra salad and lasagna. We asked for a take out box and left the restaurant for home. In the car ride, I remembered what Alice said before leaving.

"Edward, can we go to your house first?" I asked when we were about to pass the street to his house.

"Sure. But will it be okay with Charlie?" He replied.

"Yeah, he's working late tonight. I'm not sure why, but the office is keeping him in longer. I made that note to him earlier for just in case I get home after ten o'clock."

"Okay. So why do you want to come my house?" He asked.

"Alice said she wanted to give me something."

When we reached Edward's house, Alice was already waiting for us in front of the grand doors.

"Bella! Come inside, quick. Hurry, Edward. I have a gift for Bella!" She yelled from her position.

"Alright!" Edward yelled back. He scooped me up and quickly whispered, "Never thought I'd be carrying you like this again until after our wedding," he laughed. He placed me on my feet once again ad I found myself standing in front of a smiling Alice.

"Okay, well, your gift is already in Edward's room so you can go straight there. By the way, would you like some cheesecake? It's also part of your gift." She smiled, gesturing with her stomach.

Since Edward gave me all of his food at the restaurant, I was too full for dessert but now that we were at his house, I craved something sweet.

"Mm, sure. I'll have some. Thanks, Alice." I replied back before going up the stairs.

Upon entering Edward's room, Alice came up from behind me and carried both me and the plate of cheesecake onto Edward's bed.

"Oh! Haha, thanks, Alice." I chuckled.

"Okay, Bella. Presenting… Your gift!" She cheered while getting a pile of boxes almost as tall as me from Edward's closet.

"Alice, what is all this?!" My voice dripping with surprise.

"It's your gift. Just open the first box and you'll probably figure out what's in the other boxes." She said while handing me a silvery, rectangular box with a pretty bow on top.

"Thanks, Alice." I looked at Edward as I took the box and he nodded, smiled. Inside the box was a pair of skinny jeans with a white-wash design and another that was completely yellow. After a couple seconds of looking, I figured out what was in the other boxes.

"Alice, you got me all those jeans you wanted me to try on at the store?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! When I wanted you to try them on, you were indecisive. You kept agreeing but then disagreeing so I received little snippets of how you looked like if you tried on the pants. You looked so great so I got all of them for you while you were looking for that shirt your wearing. Do you like your gift, including the cake?" She said, out of breath. I took a bite of the cheesecake and automatically said, "Of course, Alice! Thank you so much. But you shouldn't have spent so much on me, that store is expensive."

"Oh, Bella. If I cared about the price, I wouldn't have bought so many. But I wanted to buy them all, so take them and enjoy them." she giggled.

"Thanks so much, Alice." I said, trying to collect the boxes.

"Here, Bella. Let me get those, I'll put them in the car." Edward offered.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Bella, you better get home soon. Charlie will be home in about a half hour so you should probably make him some dinner," she suggested.

"Mm, okay. Thank you, Alice," I smiled, giving her a hug, "By the way, want to hang out on Sunday. You can choose what we do."

"Yes! I'll call you tomorrow to plan something. You should go now, Edward's done loading your gifts. Goodnight, dear!" she sang. After hugging Alice, I turned and Edward held my hand in his before waving goodbye at his sister.

When we reached my house, we still had ten minutes before Charlie would arrive. Edward took three-fourths of my gifts inside and I took the quarter left. My room, with all the rectangular boxes now dwelling within it, now looked undeniably unclean.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to change," I said before leaving the room.

"I'll be right here," He smiled, lying on my bed.

I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I'm happy about how today turned out and the food, which was now waiting for Charlie in the refrigerator, was delicious. As I unchanged, I saw the only thing that disturbed me all day. Were my thighs really as bad as Jessica said? And what about my arms? When I turned to the side, I was surprised to notice that my stomach was bulging. Behind me, the scale lied on the floor, innocently. I turned towards it and made my way on top of it when I gasped. The scale suddenly didn't seem innocent and it made the bottom surface of my feet burn.

"124 pounds…" I whispered to myself.

Last time I checked, I was 115 pounds. And I just gained nine pounds, making me 124 pounds now. With so much morose swelling my body, slowly tried covering my body, disappointed. When I finished changing, I heard Charlie arrive and I went downstairs quickly to say goodnight. After, I went to my room and took my place on the bed.

"Did you have fun today?" Edward asked casually from behind me, his arms slowly coiling around my waist.

"Yes, thank you, Edward." I replied, placing my hands on his arms.

"Keep yourself safe tomorrow, okay?" He said, tightening his grip.

"I'll do _my _best. But when will you come back again? Just to clarify."

"Tuesday morning. I'll come straight to your house."

"Okay, I'll make sure to survive until then," I smiled.

"Haha, goodnight, love. Goodnight."

I closed my eyes and relished the warmth I received from his cold arms. My eyes closed and automatically, something in my brain said _one hundred and twenty-four pounds, nine pounds gained. What's with those flabby arms? Do you eat butter and oils as meals?_

But then Edward tightened his grip and along with those words, his face plastered itself behind my eyelids. The words soon formed my face and they took their position next to Edward's.

"Oh, nightmare, please stop," I thought.

"_One hundred and twenty-four pounds, one hundred and twenty-four pounds, one hundred and twenty-four pounds…_" it continued.

**Okay, well, there's the chapter everyone has been wanting, I think. :D  
I hope everyone enjoys it and yearns for the next chapter.**

**And honestly, please review on this chapter. I'm not really sure if I like where the story is going but if you guys like it, it will lessen my urge to delete this whole thing.  
I hope you enjoy! I'll update soon, by the way. I want to finish this story before Breaking Dawn comes or my plot will be all for not. :D **

**If you have any ideas or suggestions on what you think would be the best way to continue the story, private message me.**

**Also, if you're wondering what the shirt that Bella wears during the date looks like, the link to a picture is in my profile. Happy reading!**


	3. Author's farewell note, I'm sorry!

Everyone, I'm so sorry

After receiving a review from "edward is my homeboy", I was reminded of how I neglect my fanfiction account and stories too much. (This author's note is not meant to be a complaint, just to be clear)

I'd like to first off, apologize to you all who are reading this now, thinking they were getting a new chapter. Sorry to those who have been waiting for a new chapter and also, I'm sorry to those who are a fan of this story and are waiting for it's continuation.  
But I have some news I must state. I'm in the process of writing my own novel, and since I'm trying to accomplish my goal of being an author before the age of 16, I don't believe I'll have time to continue this story until my novel is finished.

But fear not, dear readers! :)  
I, hope and really believe, will continue this story. Maybe after Breaking Dawn comes out. That way, the story timeline can fit into the real story and everything. Well, anyways, I'm very sorry, again!

I hope you guys will forgive me. I only wrote two chapters and I'm suddenly halting everything.  
Please forgive me and continue reading fanfictions! :) Review as many stories as you can, those make the author's most happy.

So, once again, I'm putting this story to a stop... But it may continue later.  
And when my book is out on the stands, buy it! Hahaha :D I'll tell you the title of it if it ever gets published, hah.

So anyways, goodmorning, good evening, and goodnight, my darlings!  
Happy reading, especially when Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun and the sequel of The Host!

Love, Daisy E Grae...  
Hm, I guess now that I'm practically leaving I'll just say my name :D

Hello and goodbye, my name is Elaine :)

* * *

I'm bit overdramatic, no? So, review or pm me on what you think about the whole situation.

And edward is my homeboy, I'm sorry to disappoint me. I guess you can take me off from your alert list now... But sorry for not posting the chapter until almost six months later! I didn't know it took me that long just to update.

* * *


End file.
